zombie_hq_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor (Player)
Were you looking for the NPC of the same name? " The Survivor" (also known as "Survivor", "Player" or "Me", and known as "Survivor" when gender doesn't need to be specified) is one of two playable character in Zombie HQ, the other being the male/female survivor that can be switched to in The HQ . Appearance Both the male and female survivors have ripped or stained cothing, and have at least one bandage on thier arms. The pair have brown hair and a similar face shape, although the female survivor has an overall slimmer build. Clothing The default clothing is slightly different for both survivors, although the unlockable clothing is available for both genders without many differences aside from size. The female survivor has heavily torn blue jeans and a mostly undamaged grey tank top by default. She appears to have been bitten (or at least wounded) on both arms - her left arm has large stitched-up scar from her elbow to her wrist, while her right arm has a small bandage that shows spots of blood soaking through. Her wrists also appear to be bandaged, but it is unknown if she is wounded there. Her shoes are basic brown smart shoes, which are surprisingly clean. The male survivor has a dark purple t-shirt with black rims, the bottom of which is half-tucked into his belt. His trousers are a millitary brown colour, and has pockets on either side. The shape of his clothing makes them appear baggy, which makes it hard to guess how large he actually is. The male survivor's shoes are bright red trainers with white laces and rims. He too has wounds on both arms, although they are both bandages coiled around his elbow area. Abilites The survivor has a few interesting abilities, most of which are simply due to the way the gameplay is balanced. For example, the survivor can recover from bites, punches or explosions with no long-term effects (although they will reduce their visibility and health in the short-term). Some of the purchaseable furniture for the player's HQ allows the survivor to do certain actions related to the object, such as dancing along to a jukebox or making a cocktail at a minibar. In some of these actions, the survivor acts with extreme skill and confidence, while in others they fail completely or hurt themselves. In the item shop, the survivor themselves can be upgraded seperately to the weapons they use, increasing their combat effectiveness or ability to scavenge. Due to gameplay balance, the survivor moves at the same speed no matter which weapon or set of clothing is equipped. This makes weapons such as the Minigun seem odd in some situations, as the player moves as fast as they would with a melee weapon in their hands. Even if a weapon is fully upgraded, the survivor suffers no serious recoil, with all their shots landing in the same general area (aside from shotguns). However, they do slow to a walking pace while they are firing their weapon. They can also reload weapons at extreme speeds when the respective weapon stat is upgraded, although this is mainly due to the game mechanics. Trivia * It is unknown why the skin colour of the survivor isn't changeable within genders, since the inclusion of two skin colours would normally suggest this. This may simply be a personal choice by the developers, or as a parody of normal horror film rules ("Black guy dies first" and "women don't play a central role" being the main two rules that are broken). *In the HQ, the counterpart to your current survivor will be sitting on a bench near the scanner and radio and can be switched to at any given time. This suggests that the two previously knew eachother, or at least do now due to the zombie outbreak. When the two are swapped, they will high-five each other. **Interestingly, when a survivor is sitting on the bench, they will be wearing their stock clothing. However, when the who are switched, both survivors will be wearing identical sets of unlocked clothing during the mini-cutscene. *The survivor isn't actually a silent protagonist, as both have pain noises and reloading dialogue. Logically, there is no actual need for them to announce that they are reloading, as they always alone - this may simply be a way of telling an inattentive player that they have to reload. This explaination still makes little sense, as they shout it after they begin to reload rather than before, meaning that they will reload their weapon with no player interaction required. Category:Characters